The End
by winterwood11
Summary: Because everything comes to an end... A collection of one-shots and drabbles written for the 2013 Modly Challenge. Chapter 2: Tonks/Remus - Tonks persuades her mother to let her marry Remus.
1. The End

Written for: Literature Class Competition and the Summer 2013 Wizarding Modly Forum-Wide Comp of Awesomeness

Round: History of MagicHouse: Gryffindor  
Status: Witch  
Wand: NA  
Option: C  
Prompts used: End of an era, pain, dry, save

I would like individual scores for the categories :)

* * *

_991 A.D, 21__st__ April_

The library of Hogwarts was a quiet place in the evening. The only human presence belonged to the Heads of Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

"I still hold to my point before. It is easier to act yourself into a new way of thinking, than it is to think yourself into a new way of acting," Salazar insisted.

"And I believe that you may be correct, but you're thinking far too single-mindedly about this," Rowena responded, "Do you not have to think of the way you wish to act before you can endeavour to act so? This issue is akin to asking whether the chicken or the egg comes first!"

"I would say the chicken," The man replied.

"But a circle has no beginning," Rowena countered.

"It had to have, at the beginning," Salazar said.

The two heads shared a smile. It was something of a routine that they'd settled themselves into. Whenever they met, they would begin with intellectual stimulation, before going on to lighter matters.

"Ah, but what a lovely discussion partner you are. I have never met a lady with such a pretty wit as yours, and I have reason to believe that no such mortal can outshine you in this aspect," Salazar said smoothly.

"You are quite charming when you wish to be, Salazar," The witch smiled, "I suppose I was right about you the first time I saw you."

"As was I," Salazar stated nonchalantly, holding her gaze with his own.

"Do you mean to say that you saw me?" Rowena raised her eyebrows.

Salazar smirked, "You were not exactly the most _subtle _about your staring." He watched with amusement as Rowena's cheeks took on a pinkish tinge, "However, I am welcome to the attention of beautiful, intelligent women of standings such as yours."

"Yet, what were you doing in that area?" Rowena changed the subject.

"I was merely acquiring some… reading material," Salazar replied cryptically, feeling a sense of satisfaction when the lady in front of him brightened up considerably. "They are titles I believe you will take interest in: a series of personal journals by some of the greatest wizards from the late antiquity, just before the dark ages began."

"But those are incredibly rare! However did you manage to get…" Rowena's voice trailed off as Salazar's smile widened. It had taken more forms of persuasion than that of the means of gold and silver, and he was always secretive about his methods.

"I cannot say that I approve," She conceded, "But I shall not ask what entailed."

"A good choice," He winked casually, savouring the ways he was able to exploit her curiosity for knowledge against some of her morals… It was a dangerous game to play, but a tempting one, nonetheless. "The journals are at your disposal. Feel free to peruse them at my quarters any time you wish to."

_993 A.D, 18__th__ November_

He would never tire of watching her, especially not when she stood so in his private quarters. Every detail on her face, he'd memorised. Her most defining features were the high cheekbones and sharp nose befitting of her bloodline. There was also her lightly curled dark hair, almost always tucked behind her ears in a strict style. Yet, what interested Salazar the most was her rare smile; the smile that held volumes behind it, giving him just a glimpse of what went on in that magnificent mind that was just about as complex as his. Also, it was _that_ smile he knew he would receive when they were done, later…

_996 A.D, 7__th__ December_

"You've always known it would come to this," Salazar murmured, his eyes boring straight into her own.

"Salazar, please stay with us. Hogwarts needs you, _we_ need you," Rowena paused, as the desperation crept into her voice.

"What you say is untrue. Gryffindor has made that extremely clear. Hogwarts is no longer what it was when we first founded it," He said dryly, "I do not belong here anymore."

"Salazar, _try_ to think past your prejudice. What does blood really count for?" She attempted to reason.

"Blood counts for everything. It is what makes us who we are, just as the blood of the angel made the _nephilim_. _They_ contain the blood of those who burned us at the stakes without fair hearing or trial!" Salazar spat out.

His gaze softened as he lowered his voice, "I apologise, I didn't mean to shout at you like that. What I came here for was not to quarrel with you. I want you to join me, to save what has become of this school."

Rowena shook her head, "By leaving? I don't think I can."

"Think about it, I understand you. You feel an obligation to stay. But if you're paralysed by a voice in your head, telling you what's right, it's the standing still that should be scaring you instead. You yourself know what you truly want to do, in your heart," Salazar said, crossing the space between him and her. Rowena flinched as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"If you need to think, _t__hink_ of what we could accomplish as partners, my dear Rowena. With your wit and my power, we are _formidable_." He purred, his breath lightly tickling her ear, "We could achieve anything we wanted."

And for a moment, against everything she'd believed, she thought of that. She remembered how they laughed in the library together, discussing the words of ancient geniuses. She remembered the way their lips had met, the first time, and even beyond that. She thought of what they could do together when their relationship was finally out in the open to _all. _She thought of what they would get up to, how they would grow old together and...

"I can't," Rowena turned away slowly. She didn't believe in what he stood for. The words he'd once said came into mind again. _It is easier to act yourself into a new way of thinking, than it is to think yourself into a new way of acting._ She was disgusted at herself for even trying to.

"I… was afraid you would say that," Salazar sighed, "If ever comes a time when you see the reasoning behind my words, seek for me. I'll be waiting. Otherwise, don't come for me." And for one of the first times in Rowena's life, she heard the hurt in his voice.

He made as if he would embrace her, but decided against it. A heavy silence weighed down on her heart, as he turned away from her and began to walk away. All she wanted to do was run after him and tell him to stay, but she couldn't. It wasn't just the end of an era that he was taking with his footsteps, but also her love. As much as it pained her, she knew that she would _never_ see that face again.


	2. Persuasion

Written for: Summer 2013 Wizarding Modly Forum-Wide Comp of Awesomeness

Round: DADA  
House: Gryffindor  
Status: Witch  
Wand: NA  
Strategy: 1 (Defense)

I would like individual scores for the categories :)

* * *

It was a quiet night down at their house. At least, it would be until she confronted her mother about her impending marriage. Andromeda had never been the most supportive of her relationship with Remus, and as such, Tonks had neglected to update her on the topic - they had time to change her mind, to _wait._ But, that was in the past. They didn't anymore. The war was coming, and there was no time to dally about.

"Mother, I have something quite serious to discuss with you. It's about Remus." Tonks broached the subject.

"I thought he wasn't interested in you," Her mother said placidly.

"That part's been sorted out. What's happening now is that we're getting married," Tonks stated simply.

"Oh, and has Lupin sent you to tell me the news yourself, instead of coming down himself?" Andromeda said in one of the iciest voices Tonks had ever heard from her.

"_No! Remus _wanted to ask you for your consent for our marriage." Tonks fought to keep her tone natural. "It's just that I thought you would want to hear the news from me instead."

"Is it not a little presumptuous to think that I will agree?"

"I love Remus, mum, and I'm your daughter. I'd much rather have your blessings, but if I have to, I'll marry him without your consent."

"You will do no such thing!" Andromeda stood up from her seat.

"Isn't that a little hypocritical, coming from you?" She challenged.

"Our situations are different." Her mother said.

"How is my situation any different from yours?"

"Differences? There are _many _differences, the key one that your father isn't as dangerous as Remus is! There is nothing, no truth in class separation by something such as blood purity. But, everyone knows that werewolves are savage beasts! "

"Stop talking about werewolves as if they're another species!" Tonks retorted, her hair turning red. "You know him, mum, you've talked to him. Remus is _not_ Fenris Greyback!"

"That doesn't mean he won't turn into one! Speaking of talking to him, have I raised his age? He's-"

"13 years older than me?" Tonks interrupted, "Who cares? What does age even count for?"

"Remus Lupin is only 8 years younger than me. He's part of _my_ generation, not yours!"

"Even so, stop treating him as if he's an enemy! He's on _our side_ in the war," She fumed, "Would you rather I married a _death eater? _Not that that would ever work out, considering I've spent most of my past few years thwarting them-"

"Of course not! I just don't think he is the right man for you. How can he provide for you when he's barely able to make his own ends meet?"

"Mother, stop _exaggerating_! Remus isn't poor to that extent. Besides, I'm perfectly capable of providing for more than myself!" She said.

"So you'd provide for him?"

"_I love him_!" Tonks raised her head proudly, meeting her mother's glare defiantly. "I'd do anything for him."

"What makes you so sure he won't hurt you? He's a _werewolf, _Nymphadora, how many times do I have to say it? He's-"

"We're _not _going back to that! What made _you_ so sure that father wouldn't hurt you when you ran away with him? I just _know,_" Tonks took in a deep shuddering breath as she raised her voice. "In fact, right now, you're hurting me more than he _ever_ will."

A tense silence settled between the two, and it was quite a few moments before either of them spoke again.

"I just want you to marry someone who deserves you," Her mother said quietly. "Someone you can trust your life with."

"I'm just wondering how similar you must have sounded to your mother," Tonks said pleadingly, "Remus _deserves _me, mum, and I trust him. He may be a werewolf, but he's _more_ than one. Remus is a person too; just like you, just like me, just like _Dad_."

"All I really want for you, Nymphadora, is to be happy, and _safe._"

"And I want that for myself too. But do you think I'll really be safe in the war, anyway? Sometimes, safe and happy don't go hand in hand. And sometimes, you just have to hold onto everything you care for. I just hope you can see that."

Her mother exhaled with a long sigh. It was one of those times Tonks noticed her age catching up with her. "I'll think about it, Nymphadora. I promise you, I will."


End file.
